Electric connectors used in automotive applications are known in the art. These electric connectors are available with standardized sizes and connection types. A plug face of an electric automotive connector, for example, has a standardized arrangement of contact pins, flat connectors, or soldering pins. As modern automobiles add new functions, the associated increased complexity puts a strain on an electric circuit included in the various connectors.